The present invention relates generally to a storage case and, more specifically, to a storage case which is specifically adapted to store compact disks.
Storage cases which are adapted to store compact disks are known. One type of these storage cases is configured in the form of an album or large notebook where the compact disks are stored in pockets of clear plastic sheets. The user may then flip through the sheets that are bound in the album in order to select the desired cassette. This album-type compact disk storage case is useful for compact disks that store computer programs or compact disks that are stored for archival purposes.
Yet another type of compact disk storage case is provided in the form of a pouch with a single zipper opening. The disks simply slide into or out of the zipper opening. This storage case is useful for travel and the storage of compact disks used in automobile stereo systems.
However, as compact disks are more commonly used to store video presentations such as seminars and movies, it has become logical to store these compact disks in the same area in which videocassettes are stored. To this end, there is a need for a compact disk storage case that can be compatibly stored with videocassette storage cases. For example, it would be beneficial to provide a compact disk storage case that generally has the same dimensions and appearance as a videocassette storage case. The compact disks and videocassettes could be stored on the same shelf using the same or a similar labeling system. The ability to store compact disks in a storage case that looks similar to videocassette storage cases would also have aesthetic benefits because a single shelf or set of shelves housing all of the user's videocassettes and compact disks in uniform looking storage cases would provide a neater and more professional appearance than a system which would include the storage of videocassettes in one type of case and compact disks in another type of case.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved compact disk storage case that can be compatibly housed with storage cases for VHS videocassettes.